The End
by Indigo.infusion
Summary: An alternate ending to Harry Potter written before book seven came out.


A/N. Hi people this is my very first fan fic. To all of you reading I wrote this before the seventh book came out. There was a completion and I thought it would be fun to enter. I thought maybe people would like to read it so here it is. Enjoy it.

Indie x

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**The End**

Harry stood there in the grave yard. The wind blowing his hair, his green eyes pricked with tears. He looked down at the to graves laid side by side one last time. He felt Ron and Hermione's presence as they stood beside him. The baby in Hermione's arms gave a whimper. "Please Harry." She said " We need to go. Lily is getting restless."

"You're wrong. We need not leave for he is here. This is what I was born to do Hermione. I can't spend my whole life running away, hiding," Harry retaliated then he heard the crunching of the Autumn leaves, the footsteps of the man whom he hated most in the world walking down the graveyard path. The man who had murdered his parents.

Lord Voldemort spoke. His voice was barely there, a snaky whisper in the wind. "Harry." He said. " What ever will the famous Harry Potter do? Going to run Harry? Too scared of your fate?"

Harry turned. He stood there. " Scared was I, Tom? Never! I have just not been ready and now all my plans are in place, I have only one last thing left to sort out. You."

" Me Harry? You will never succeed. Surely Dumbledore taught you one thing. Don't go looking for trouble Harry. You can't stop me. I am immortal. You may have killed Nagini. But you can't kill me. Surely all the deaths have taught you that Harry. Dumbledore, Hagrid , your parents , that young boy who was with you on the night of my return, Severus. All those you have loved and needed."

"I didn't love Snape or need him. He was on your side. Why did you kill him?" " Oh my dear boy, Snape was helping you all along. Did you not know. I killed him because he was a traitor. You see Dumbledore faked his own death and Severus pretended to kill him on Dumbledore's orders. It was I that kill Dumbledore really and now I will kill you Har…" But then out of the darkness of the night came a scream.

"NOOO!"

Round the path feet were heard stomping . Harry saw a shock of red hair come round the corner.

"Ginny" he, Ron and Hermione shouted together. Ginny ran between Harry and Voldemort.

"Kill him" She said. " And you kill me."

"Ginny. Move now. I said you must not be involved . If anything happened to you ..." "…But Harry what if he kills you, I can't leave you on your own."

"Oh how lovely." Voldemort butted in with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "The couple are fighting."

A deadly silence filled the grave yard as they all glared at Voldemort. Ron was the first to speak.

"Hermione, go quickly with Lily and take Ginny ." Ron looked at Harry and Voldemort who were now squaring up. "This will be bad enough without you two here."

But Ron was too late, at that very moment both Harry and Voldemort shouted

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light filled the grave yard. Voldemorts curse how ever hit an invisible barrier which had appeared out of the air. For Hermione had finally finish all the research she had done for the last few years and had created a charm that would create a barrier strong enough to stop a killing curse. The curse emitted from Voldemorts wand bounced of the barrier and hit the ground with a tremendous bang shaking everyone but Harry's curse found its target. Voldemort was knocked off his feet and flew into the air. Harry could just about make out the words he was screaming.

"I will never die." What happened next though was scary for a killing curse kills a person leaving them some how untouched but dead. Strangely though Voldemort exploded with such a force that they were all thrown to the ground. Before Harry's eyes the wand of Voldemort rose in the air and shattered into a million pieces. And a voice echoed through the air.

"Well done Harry."

Harry started to the place where Voldemort had fallen. There was no body just ash.

The dark cloud covering the earth rose and the stars filled the nights sky. Dumbledore had spoken his last words. Harry turned away beckoning to the others. Ginny was getting up off the ground. Ron was holding Hermione and Lily tight in his arms.

"You should go." he said. "The ministry will be here any second." Ginny made to stay but Ron grabbed her arm and Disapperated.

Harry eyes filled with tears. He longed to face the Ashes of lord Voldemort but he could bring him self to do it. He ran to the graves of his parents and broke down and cried.

Hours passed and Harry waited. No longer crying but felling down trodden he walk round the Grave yard. Then out of know where Scrimgeour apperated .

"So ?"He asked.

"Voldemort is gone." Harry replied.

Then Harry walked away and out of the graveyard .

Twelve years passed. Harry married Ginny. Ginny had a baby and then young Corey Potter age 11 years was walking up to the Hogwarts Sorting hat.

She remembered her father saying to her about the time he had walked up here, how he had refused to be put in Slytherin. But one thing she thought as she picked up the hat and stared out to the rest of the school was that it was her choices that made here who she was. So as she put on the hat she muttered under her breath

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." And the hat shouted out.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Corey jumped down off the stool and gave the hat to Professor Mcgonagall. She ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her friend Lily Weasley who was in her third year. She turned up to the staff table and looked directly in to the eyes of the headmaster. Her father Harry Potter.

As Harry looked back at her and smiled, he spoke.

"And so we begin our new term, bringing new faces, old faces and plenty to learn. Let us all tuck in to our feast ready to begin the new year."

Corey stared as the plates before her magically filled with food. Beside her sat a boy and a girl. They turned and said something to her.

Corey laughed. The boy and girl gasped as she told them who her father was.

"Your Father is Harry Potter, the wizard who killed You know who." said the boy, called Sam stated. The girl, Eliot said

"wow. My dad is just a banker. My mum is a witch and my dad's a Muggle."

Later that night Corey, Sam and Eliot sat chatting in the Gryffindor Common room by the blazing fire.

That night as Harry fell to sleep he knew that Corey would love Hogwarts just as he had and that already she had brand new friends of her own but as he closed his eyes he heard a high pitched laugh and saw a flash of green light and the rushing sound of death…

He would never forget.

* * *

**A/N **P.S. Just so u know I won the comp. Made me v.happy. :)

Happy Reviewing.

Indie x


End file.
